The Running Man: Prologue
Betrayed.... This is what happens in the future... we have failed to stop Nadine from ruling over the world, and now Nadine herself had made this world into a dystopian society. About 30 years ago, Nadine ruled the world, because we have failed to stop her. She had reigned the world in force. Nadine is very pleased by what she did, the world was never kind to her anyways, and it is her turn to be cruel to the world. Now Zeus is holding this reality game show. This game show is one of the most brutal games ever. The game show is called "The Running Man." It is where criminals ran for their lives in order for them to be pardoned. Zeus had declared that the games can be held anywhere around the world, because there are cameras around the world that Hephaestus had set up by himself. Around the world, there are traps, just for the runners. These traps include: 1. The sky... This is the most difficult trap yet very effective at immobilizing and weakening a person. This is because the trap never moves and when it drops on you, you must carry it forever or if someone else takes it from you. 2. The pitfall trap... This trap is easy to build, and requires precision to place. 3. The cage... This one requires someone worthy of Hephaestus' skill of forgery to craft it and use it. This one traps a person inside it. There will be more traps included, so stay tuned, viewers, for "The Running Man" will provide more entertainment for you. So, here it is.... Josh McLean, Stuart Draganov, Jean Owens and Annabeth Chase were currently in the arena now, right beside Mount Othyrs. The gods don't have any idea why they are holding the show beside the Titan's base, but Nadine forced them to held a show in here so the Titans can enjoy the show live too. On the stage, Artemis stepped forward to address the audience. She is the host for this game. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen." Artemis began her welcome speech for The Running Man show. "Today, we have our new contestants! They are: Josh McLean, Stuart Draganov, Jade Owens and Annabeth Chase!" Just then the gate opens, to reveal the prisoners (criminals). All the audience were jeering at them, for something that they were alleged to be doing wrong. It appears that they were accused of offending the gods in some ways. "Now let's have...." A moment's pause. "Josh McLean!!" Josh is bound and gagged, unlike the rest of the prisoners. Josh walks in front of the crowd with them jeering and throwing stuff at him, mostly cokes or stuff. He muffled something that cannot be heard because of the gag. He is thrown down to his knees and he managed to get back up again. He got back up and the guard slices off his chains and Josh ripped the gag off his mouth, and he screamed in pain. The crowds were jeering more and they were complaining about Josh being released. Now you might have thought that Josh would do something like blinding the guards or incinerating the guards, but no. These guards have Nadine's blessing and they are very powerful, even in daylight. The problem is that now it is 15:00 in the afternoon, and Josh didn't get much sunlight much lately. "Now, we will send these guys to the game zone." A voice said. It was Nadine, the one who created this sadistic game. Then she turned towards the convicts. "Remember, if you survive this without getting caught, you will be pardoned." Josh glared at her while she just smiled. It appears that Josh had a lasting hateful relationship with Nadine. Josh, Annabeth, Stuart and Jade were now being sent to the game itself. Nadine waved her hand, and soon the 4 runners disappeared. Now, let's take a look at the criminal files... Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, the goddess of Wisdom. Well, she won't be called the goddess of wisdom anymore since she let her daughter commit a crime. She is in Mount Othyrs... The stalker for this is Althea Holli. Josh McLean, Son of Hyperion. He is now right below the moon itself. Since Nadine had stripped Artemis of her moon powers, she forced her to be the host of the game or else she would not get it back. Josh is just beside Las Vegas. It appears that we are scattered throughout the America continent. The stalker for this is Jewel Vanessa Quie. Stuart Draganov and Jean Owens are lucky. They get to be together right on the Colloseum in Rome. I bet that there is only going to be one stalker in each zone. The stalker for this is Drake Night. And as we ran along, we have forgotten one of the alleged criminals. His name is Jack Sullivan and he is accused of casting magic on some helpless mortals. Jack actually killed his stalker 5 years ago and formed a resistance. Annabeth's P.O.V I stood in the cold Mount Othyrs, waiting for the stalker to come. I noticed that this is Mount Othyrs, the place where I died holding the sky 1 century ago. I have to get out of here. I ran down, only to encounter Althea Holli. Immediately I felt that she is a good friend for me. "Hello, Annabeth!" Althea smiled. "How are you doing?" Wow, not a type of stalker for me, and yet why does my instinct told me that she is an enemy? She is a friend. Althea and me shook hands, as she directed me towards Mount Othyrs. In my mind, I felt nothing to worry about, but still, I felt that this girl is an enemy, but judging by her voice and how she acts, there is nothing about her that you have to be suspicious. Just then, we were near the sky. The sky was just hold aloft by itself. It's like Atlas is no longer assigned to hold this burden. Althea wrapped her arms around me, and I decided to go back, but as soon as we were very near towards the sky, she pushed me towards it. I then knew that I was tricked. "You little...." But I don't have the time for that because just then the sky dropped on my shoulder. I felt myself crushed by a thousand trucks and I cannot describe the pain. My entire body felt it was on fire. My bones are melting and I can literally felt every molecule in my body straining to support the weight of the sky. Althea just watched me with delight. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page